The Long Holiday
by arethusa85
Summary: After an adventure in the parallel universe, the Doctor takes Rose home to recuperate. Jackie is determined to mother them both and for the Doctor the estate is hardly a place of relaxation. Continues the series of stories set prior to Choices We Made.
1. Chapter 1

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.

* * *

The console sparked and the Doctor yelped, jumping back and brushing glowing embers from his tuxedo jacket. "Brought her back from the grave and look at the gratitude I get!" he exclaimed, before sticking his sore fingers in his mouth. At this rate he really was going to lose another hand. "Honestly, that was a terribly close call. Don't you think so, Rose?" he mumbled, words garbled around fingers. "Rose?" He turned around and found the room was empty. "Ah." He leaned back against the console, stroking the edge with his other hand. "Where is she, old girl?" He winced when she scolded him and shot him a glimpse of Rose distraught. "Can you manage in the vortex a little longer?" The ship hummed an affirmative and he turned a dial to stabilize their coordinates.

He was directed to her bedroom where Rose was curled up in the middle of the bright pink duvet, tightly hugging her pillow, the starched fabric of the maid uniform crumpled around her body. The bed dipped slightly from the added weight as he sat beside her. Rose buried her face in the pillow to hide her tears. She hated being so vulnerable, so emotional, especially in front of him.

With gentle determination, the Doctor shifted closer. "Rose..." he murmured, squeezing her shoulder before trailing fingers down her arm to thread through hers. She turned into his embrace and he cradled her against his chest, coaxing her to relax with gentle touches and whispered endearments. "Hush, luv."

She shuddered, choking back sobs until she was left hiccuping for breath. "I...I never got to tell 'im."

"I know. I'm sorry," he consoled in earnest. Mickey had in fact proven his capabilities amidst the zeppelins and tin robots. Well, mostly.

"And then...my mum...and...and my dad..."

He sighed. "Rose, they weren't..."

"I know...I..." She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "Really, I do. S'just seemed so real."

"Yeah." He hugged her even closer. Losing her was a constant threat, but for her to leave him for a temptation, a gingerbread house, was far more terrifying. The second they'd come across that poster of Peter Alan Tyler, alive and oh so successful, all of his tentative thoughts about a future, _Rose_, had spiraled into chaos. As they'd masqueraded as staff and her face lit up at the sight of Pete in the flesh, his hearts had hammered within his chest so irregularly that he had begun to seriously consider whether he would survive the trip. But he had. _They had._

He lifted one hand to stroke slowly up and down her spine until she quieted against him, her breaths slow and steady. Carefully, he started untangling his body from hers.

"Don't go," she murmured into the damp fabric of his shirt.

"I won't," he promised, brushing a kiss against her forehead before sitting up to discard the tuxedo jacket and his chucks. He noticed she was still wearing those slick knee high boots and no matter how sexy they were, he'd been distracted more than once despite all the cybermen, they couldn't be that comfortable. She didn't say anything as he slid a hand up the leather, unzipping the boots and easing them down her legs one at a time. He stroked his thumb up a long tear in her stocking, tracing the lovely curve of her leg, stopping himself before he went too far. Rose shivered.

He kissed the back of her knee and reached for the waistband of her stockings, rolling the sheer material down past her ankles. The bow of the apron had loosened at her waist and he pulled it undone, tossing the scrap of fabric aside. With only the dress left, he decided he'd gone far enough. He settled behind her and wrapped an arm about her waist to draw her close. "Thought I'd lose you," he said softly next to her ear. "Lose this. And I..." He swallowed hard.

"M'not gonna leave you," Rose mumbled, words slurred with exhaustion.

The Doctor kept his doubts to himself, lightly brushing his fingers across her temple instead. "Rest."

* * *

Rose woke to dull pain in her head and an unfamiliar coolness beneath her cheek. She groaned, trying to lift eyelids that were still heavy with sleep. Whatever she was lying on moved slightly and then something skimmed across her shoulder in a slow caress. Finally managing to open her eyes, she blinked in confusion at the white dress shirt she was resting against. Then she remembered. The parallel universe. Her dad...her mum...Mickey, oh...

The Doctor continued to trace circles along her shoulder and she looked up to find him staring up at the ceiling, hair sticking up at the ridiculous angles that usually meant he'd been frustrated by some immense problem. She wondered if he'd been at it all night, restlessly pondering while she'd slept. His gaze flicked down to her as she shifted to sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she admitted, rubbing her eyes. "You?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he said breezily, jumping up from the bed. "Shower. Plenty of hot water. It'll help clear your head. Evict all those cobwebs." He kissed her lightly and then headed for the door. "Meet me in the console room when you're finished."

Rose sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and then walked slowly into the en suite, shivering at the chill of the tiles against her bare feet. Regarding her reflection in the mirror, she wondered if perhaps it was the reason behind the Doctor's hasty exit. She looked a fright. Her hair was crinkled at odd angles and her mascara was smeared rather unattractively from all the crying. She was still clad in the horrible dress from the maid's uniform and she hastened to discard it as if that would help her forget the previous day. Her hands shook as she hurried to undo the tiny pearl buttons that ran down the front of the dress. The black fabric pooled on the tile floor as she stepped free of it at last, reaching to turn on the tap and ducking into the shower.

No matter how long she stood beneath the scalding hot water, she couldn't get rid of the chill of their adventure or the pain from losing Mickey to another universe. There was a fluffy pink towel waiting for her when she exited the shower and as she wrapped herself in the comforting softness she noticed that the black dress had vanished. Smiling, she silently thanked the TARDIS for her tactfulness. Feeling a tiny bit better, Rose applied makeup and dressed in a comfy hoodie and jeans before heading to the console room.

The Doctor had changed back into his usual suit and his hair was better behaved, still slightly damp from his own shower. He moved slowly around the console, making small adjustments as he went. As Rose stepped into the room, the ship settled with a bang and the Doctor secured the hand brake.

"We've landed?" Rose asked, surprised that he'd set a destination so quickly.

He nodded, continuing to check over the controls.

"Where?"

"Go outside and see."

Rose slipped through the door to find they had landed in the exact middle of the living room of her mum's flat. Directly in front of a bewildered Jackie Tyler. Dashing forward, Rose threw her arms around her mother, hugging her as tight as she possibly could. "You're alive..." She buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "Oh, mum. You're alive."

"Well, I was the last time I looked..." Jackie mumbled in confusion.

The Doctor cautiously emerged from his ship, waiting to see if he'd made the right choice. While Rose had slept, he'd debated a very long list of destinations that might cheer her. But despite his determination, nowhere had seemed more appropriate. He leaned back against his ship, taking solace in her quiet hum as Jackie gave Rose the comfort he couldn't provide.

"What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Jackie shot an accusatory glance at the Doctor. "What's wrong? Where did you go?"

He took a deep breath. "Far away. That was...far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

He grimaced. Trust Jackie's laser instinct to pinpoint the heart of the problem. "He's gone home."

Jackie had yet to find a way to circumvent the Doctor's cryptic answers. She'd tried to loosen him up with liquor at New Years, but it only added a healthy glow to his cheeks. Entirely rational, he'd watched with amusement as mother and daughter celebrated and had even tucked an inebriated Rose into bed. The next morning he'd been so chipper that even Rose had snapped at him, tossing a well aimed piece of toast in the process.

"Tea," Jackie determined. "That's what you both need. Come on. No hiding away, Doctor. It'll do you good as well."

The Doctor glanced longingly at his ship, before shuffling after them into the small kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.

* * *

Jackie snatched the kettle from the counter and moved to the sink to fill it. "So, where did you go this time? Must of been awful with the looks on your faces."

Rose opened a cabinet and peered inside. "Went to this whole other universe, Mum."

"Cardiff?"

"No. Like here. Like a copy of our world. All of it. Except it was different," Rose explained, gesturing with the mugs she was holding.

"Zeppelins, presidents, dead relatives..." the Doctor supplied, leaning in the doorway to watch the domestics from afar.

"You're makin' that up."

He sighed. "Oh, Jackie, how I wish that were true."

Rose placed the mugs on the counter, the clatter of the ceramic sounding unusually loud to her ears. She felt strangely detached from the ritual, to be doing something so normal after what they'd seen. She wondered if this was how the Doctor felt about domestics all of the time. She looked up to find him watching her closely even as he responded to Jackie's chatter about the neighbors. He quickly looked away, but not before Rose noticed the worry that creased his brow. Absently, she rubbed her thumb along the rim of one of the mugs. "Dad was there."

"Your dad's dead, sweetheart," Jackie said gently.

"Mickey's gran too," Rose blurted out. "S'why he stayed behind. I mean, one of the reasons..."

"Why'd you let him do that for?" Jackie asked, hands flying to her hips before she turned to glare at the Doctor. "An' you Doctor? What were you thinkin'? Takin' them to a place like that?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "With _dead_ people."

"They weren't dead, mum."

"Well, I don't see what else they could be."

"Jackie, I didn't exactly plan on..."

"You were drivin'! Couldn't you have picked somewhere a bit more pleasant?"

"Yes, well, sometimes our destination is a bit out of my control." Immediately, he corrected, "_On rare occasions_."

Rose bit her lip to keep from snorting at that proclamation. "Eight."

"What?"

"Last ten trips, eight of them you've gotten it wrong."

"Yes, well..." the Doctor stuttered. "There are _reasons_ for that."

"Like what?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

He instantly quieted, lips pressing together in a thin line until he switched his focus. "Jackie! Didn't you say your television was acting up?"

"Yeah. Telly's been nothin' but trouble lately. But don't take it apart! If you've gotta do that, I can get a _proper_ repair man to fix it." She glanced at her daughter for verification. "He won't take it apart, will he?"

Rose shrugged, biting a fingernail as she watched the Doctor stalk out of the kitchen, focused on the new problem.

Something had changed. Jackie was certain of it now. Before when they'd come to visit, she'd suspected that this new Doctor had made a difference. The changes had been subtle as they'd nervously adjusted to a new dynamic, but now it was obvious. She knew her daughter better than anyone. Right now Rose was watching the Doctor with what could only be the concern of a lover. Jackie was surprised to discover that this observation didn't bother her as much as she'd always thought it would.

"Kettle's ready," Rose commented, when Jackie failed to respond the whistling sound.

Her mother took a deep breath, lifting the kettle and slowly portioning the water into the mugs. "Things all right between you two?"

Startled, Rose almost dropped the box of tea bags. "Yeah. 'Course they are, Mum."

"If you say so."

Rose worried her lip. "Just the last couple trips have been difficult."

"If you wanna talk about it, sweetheart, I'm here," Jackie offered.

As much as Rose wanted to talk to someone, she didn't think her mother was the ideal candidate. She didn't want anyone to temper her excitement with the pragmatic reality of being in love with an alien who was nine hundred years old and could change his face. Somewhere between "Run" and "I'm so glad I met you", Rose had decided that none of that really bothered her. Of course she'd been confused and hurt by his regeneration, since he'd not thought to warn her before it happened. But now...

Rose was still stunned by how their relationship had changed after their trip to eighteenth century France. She was elated really, but worried too.

And she'd hurt Mickey long before that.

"Maybe later," she told her mother.

The tea finished brewing and Rose carefully spooned six sugars into the floral mug for the Doctor.

"Don't think he _needs_ more sugar," Jackie commented, watching the Doctor circle the living room. "Maybe you should try givin' him less."

"He'd know," Rose pointed out. "And I don't think it really affects him, anyway."

* * *

The television was fixed in a matter of minutes, but the Doctor had no desire to return to the kitchen and the questions that awaited him there. Spotting several framed photographs of Rose on a shelf, he pulled out his glasses to see the details. Jackie holding a sleeping baby. A little blonde terror chasing Mickey. A teenager acting tough with her mate Shareen. She'd grown up so fast. Traveling with him had caused her to grow up even faster, easily adapting to a new life among the stars. He'd convinced himself to have no regrets when it came to their relationship, but already the future scared him. Her life was so very short and that made it much more precious, especially to him. He'd promised Jackie he would always keep her safe, but he knew too well how hard that was going to be. Life in the TARDIS was generally fraught with danger and Rose was the most jeopardy friendly companion he'd ever had. The statistics were not promising. He was so consumed by his brooding that Rose's quiet voice startled him.

"Here."

She was offering him a mug and he took it gladly.

"Thanks."

Taking a long sip from her own mug, she sat on the sofa. "You brought me home."

"TARDIS needs a bit of a holiday," he explained.

"Oh. How long?"

"Week should do it."

Rose knew that he could have taken them anywhere and that visiting her mum had probably been the least favored option. "Thank you."

He nodded absently, continuing to appraise the knickknacks on the shelf. They'd both been rubbed raw by their encounter with the cybermen, but his silence was making Rose even more uneasy. She was about to press him for an explanation or at least coax a smile, when her mum strode into the room.

"How long you two plan on stayin' then?" Jackie asked, sitting beside Rose on the couch. "Usually you're off already. Can barely sit still for a cuppa the two of you."

"Bit longer than usual, mum."

"Well, we'll see. If you are around, you should visit Bev an' the rest. They always ask where you've been and I never know what to say. They're still half convinced you're travelin' with some dangerous criminal. You should bring the Doctor along. He's certainly pretty enough this time around."

The Doctor choked.

"Mum!" Rose hissed.

"It's true!" Jackie insisted. The phone rang and she jumped up, hurrying to the kitchen to answer it. "Oh! That'll be Bev. Told her I'd go shopping with her this afternoon. Can't find a decent outfit without me."

Noticing the look of panic on the Doctor's face, Rose smirked, asking, "You gonna survive a week?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.

* * *

It was, in fact, on day four that the ice started to wear thin.

The Doctor had been on his best behavior. He could count on one hand how many times he'd been rude. Well, maybe two hands. Well...

Still, better than usual.

Rose and her mum had left him alone in the flat with which he was perfectly content since there had been a threat of shopping involved. He'd played bag boy the previous day and once had been degrading enough. Especially when he'd tripped on a hanger and ended up sprawled across a clothing rack. The Oncoming Storm defeated by a piece of twisted wire. He'd _never_ seen Rose laugh so hard.

Despite how lovely it was to hear her laughing again, the Doctor was in as morose a mood as ever. The news of Mickey's departure had hit Jackie hard, especially when they had to empty his cluttered flat. Rose had decided it wouldn't be advisable to add to her mum's anxiety. Regardless of the situation, the Doctor was certain that Jackie was going to slap him when she found out exactly what he'd been up to with her daughter.

It meant, however, that they had to tread very carefully under Jackie's scrutinizing gaze.

The Doctor was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain the careful dance of avoidance they'd long practiced. Especially when they could be doing iplenty/i more than just holding hands.

Rose was _his_. And he wanted to tell everyone.

He had no idea where this urge originated. It certainly wasn't normal for a Time Lord to be so possessive. Then again, it wasn't at all normal for a Time Lord to fall in l...

Desperate for a distraction, the Doctor buried his hands in his pockets and trudged into the TARDIS. He trailed a hand across the controls, checking the status of his beautiful ship. She was still operating on emergency power and would be for at least another day. Which meant that only the console room was accessible, allowing the TARDIS to focus on healing properly. Thus, the Doctor failed to notice the unexpected pile of books situated at the foot of the console until he tripped. Rubbing his injured shin, he crouched to inspect them.

"_Do It Yourself Biomechanical Plating_, _Convenient Explosions_, _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_... Oh, brilliant!" Grinning, he stroked the edge of the console. "Look at you. Taking care of me no matter what. Don't strain yourself though, on my account."

The TARDIS' hum turned indignant as the Doctor picked up the books and carried them out into the Tyler's living room. He had just stretched out on the sofa and opened one of the more ancient tomes, when he heard the front door open.

"Back already?" he called. "That's a record. Even shorter than that time we got chased for trying to barter without a top hat and...oh."

The young woman standing in front of the sofa was not Rose. She appeared to be the same age with similar peroxide blonde hair and taste in clothing. She also looked equally startled to have walked into the flat to find him on the sofa. Luckily, the environmental cloaking circuit in the TARDIS was functioning properly as she failed to notice the centrally located blue police box. Collecting herself, she explained, "I've got a spare key. Heard Rose was back, thought I'd stop by. We're mates. I'm Shareen."

"Ah," he said, happy to finally have a face to match all the stories he's heard from Rose. "She's out. Shopping. With Jackie."

"Right." Shareen nodded, slipping her hands into the pockets at the front of her hoodie. "Haven't seen you 'round before. You Jackie's new bloke?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he practically shouted, "No! No, no, no, no, no, _no_. Definitely not."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Rose's Doctor?"

He nodded, feeling a surge of pride at being referred to in such a manner.

"You don't look like 'im," Shareen observed, eyes now roaming over him with considerably more interest. "Not _anythin'_ like what Jackie said."

He absently tugged on an earlobe. "Well, I've changed..."

"Mmmm. For the better, I suspect," she purred.

"Not really. Just a bit different."

Shareen twirled a strand of her hair, coyly watching him. "Know when Rose'll be back?"

"She went _shopping_. I don't think she'll be back in a hurry. Shall I tell her you stopped by?"

"No need for that. How 'bout I keep you company while you wait?" She sashayed closer to the sofa. "Move over."

He found himself immediately complying to her request, closing the book he'd been holding and setting it on one of the nearby shelves. After all, this was Rose's best friend from school and there was no need for him to be rude.

Shareen smiled, kicking her heels lightly against the sofa. With as much innocence as she could muster, she inquired, "You're not with...Rose. Are you?"

The Doctor considered that it really depended on who you asked.

* * *

"Can't believe I forgot to check the weather," Rose muttered as she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the rain.

The storm had begun almost as soon as they'd started shopping and after an hour of ducking under awnings they'd decided to head back to the estate. Of course they lacked an umbrella and were soon soaking wet.

"Just a bit farther," Jackie observed, huffing as she tried to keep up with Rose's fast pace. "Then a nice hot bath and tea. Lots of tea. Maybe several baths."

"That'd be perfect," Rose agreed, teeth chattering slightly.

Finally reaching the estate and the partial cover of the building, they quickly made their way up the stairs. Jackie unlocked the door to the flat and Rose brushed past her, heading to where she knew the Doctor would be biding his time.

"Doctor? We've come back early. There was this storm an'..."

Rose stopped short.

The Doctor was sprawled on the sofa being snogged by Shareen.

To his credit, he was actually desperately trying to escape the determined blonde. Rose, however, could barely see through the tears that were suddenly flowing down her cheeks to mix with the rain. She ran.

"Rose! Wait!" the Doctor yelled, tumbling off the sofa as he finally managed to push Shareen away. The TARDIS door slammed in his face and he heard the distinctive sound of the deadbolt turning. "Rose!" He clutched at the sides of his ship, pressing his cheek to the door. "Rose, please. Open the door."

While the Doctor murmured entreaties, Jackie steered Shareen out of the flat with a fierce glare. "Out. And I'd better not see you 'round here again," she threatened, firmly shutting the door. She spun around to deal with the errant alien. "And you. You've really done it this time."

The Doctor cringed as he turned to face Jackie, preparing himself for the slap that was bound to come next.

"Don't look at me like that," Jackie scolded, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not the one whose gonna be doin' the slappin'. An' I'm sure you want to avoid that. So, chocolate, flowers an' lots of care."

"What?" the Doctor squeaked.

"I'm givin' you instructions, you daft alien." Jackie sighed. "You're not the first bloke to come between the two of 'em. But you're the first one I'm helpin', so pay attention." She prodded his chest for emphasis. "That Shareen can be bad news when she feels like it. Rose knows it too. Doesn't mean she's not gonna be upset with you."

"But...why?" the Doctor sputtered. "I didn't mean...I was just trying not to be rude! Then _she_ kissed me!"

"An' a right job she did of it too," Jackie commented tartly. "Now, you'd best hurry along. I suspect there's a shower in that ship of yours?"

"Er..."

"Rose is soakin' wet. From the storm," Jackie explained impatiently.

"The TARDIS will take care of her," the Doctor stated, desperately wishing he could switch places with his ship.

"Good." Heading out of the room to find a hot bath of her own, Jackie paused to give him one last piece of advice. "Oh. I suggest somethin' with caramel if you know what's good for ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.

* * *

Resting her palms against the warm door of the TARDIS, Rose could hear the Doctor's voice muffled through the wood. She knew he was probably apologizing, but she was too shocked to listen. Seeing him kiss another woman, her best mate no less, had brought to the surface memories of countless similar situations. She doubted he had initiated this kiss, but that didn't help ease her lingering jealousy of courtesans and maids. Only a few days ago he'd flirted his way through eighteenth century France. But then their attraction had been confined to hugs and words laden with meaning. Now, everything was different.

There was silence now on the other side of the door. Rose rubbed at her eyes to clear her vision and headed further into the TARDIS. Rather than the usual lengthy hallway there was just one door on the other side of the console room. She opened it to find a simply appointed bathroom with an antique porcelain tub already filled to the brim with hot water. Despite the tears still trickling down her cheeks, she couldn't help smiling at this expression of concern from the ship.

Shivering, she peeled off the soaked clothing and eased her body into the tub. Immediately the warm water revived chilled limbs and clarified jumbled thoughts. The Doctor might have snogged her friend, but experience had shown her that he was entirely clueless as to the proper etiquette in human situations. Rude and not ginger. He probably thought it was the polite thing to do. And Shareen, well, it wouldn't be the first time. They'd even fought over that useless Jimmy Stone.

Then again, maybe this was typical behavior for a Time Lord. Maybe they switched relationships as often as they changed faces. Maybe they usually had several wives, each in a different time period. Rose simply had no idea. The Doctor certainly seemed passionate and devoted whenever they'd...danced. But otherwise he continued to keep his distance. Courtship rituals must have been different on his planet. Maybe they just drew straws.

Rose sighed and ducked her head under the water, washing away the tears. Normally, the water never cooled onboard the TARDIS, but the ship was still healing and too soon Rose had to leave the tub. Donning a fluffy pink robe, she shuffled out of the bathroom to find that the door now led to the study. There was a fire blazing across from the velvet sofa and Rose happily settled in front of it. Tilting her head back to look at the ceiling, she asked, "Wouldn't happen to be a book in here that explains it all, is there?"

There was a loud thud on the other side of the room.

Rose twisted her neck, staring in disbelief at the large leather bound book now lying on the plush carpet. "Seriously? There's a book?" Slowly, she rose from the sofa and approached it. The battered cover was embossed with an intricate pattern of interlocking circles similar to those that shifted on the monitor in the console room. Rose tentatively traced the pattern with her finger, before hefting the book in her arms and returning to the sofa.

"Better be lots of illustrations because..." she muttered, carefully lifting the cover. "Oh. S'translated." And so, Rose spent the next several hours reading the long winded and unbelievably boring text. She'd almost given up when she finally came across a useful bit of information. "Looms? So...they never..." Her nose crinkled as she tried to make sense of the complex diagram. "Well, that explains more than it doesn't, yeah? Always knew our Doctor was a bit of a rebel." She sighed. "You'd better let 'im in. Before he causes even more trouble out there."

It was only a few minutes later that the Time Lord in question appeared, cautiously peering into the study. "Hello," he murmured.

"'ello," Rose greeted, not looking up from the book resting in her lap.

The Doctor remained in the doorway, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hands clutching a tray laden with peace offerings. "I...brought chocolate. Venusian hot chocolate, to be specific. I've never made it for you before, have I? It's been languishing in a back cupboard in the kitchen for years and...and flowers. Jackie suggested those. Oh, and a banana! Because, well, just because. And..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly realized which book his companion was so engrossed in. It was a full minute before he regained his ability to speak, asking hoarsely, "Where did you find that?"

"What?" Rose asked innocently. "Oh, you mean _this_. The TARDIS gave it to me."

The Doctor almost dropped the tray. "She..._what_?"

"I asked her if she could help and she gave me this book. Shoulda asked her _ages_ ago."

"Why...why would she do that?" he stuttered, setting the tray on an empty shelf. "_You_ can't even read it."

"S'translated," Rose said, flipping a page.

"What? How could..." He glared at the ceiling. "Honestly, do I have _any_ control over what you do anymore?"

"Don't think she likes bein' spoken to like that."

Balking at a companion of any sort giving him advice about the TARDIS, he growled, "And you would know, would you?"

Unruffled, Rose turned another page. "Just sayin'."

He took a deep breath. "There are reasons, Rose, very_ very_ good reasons, phenomenally_ important_ reasons really, why you should never ever _ever_ read that book."

"Bit too late, don't you think?"

For a moment, he actually considered just ripping it from her hands and tossing it into the fire.

"Besides, it's really not that bad. I mean, mostly just rules and boring stuff." She flipped back several pages and turned the book around. "But_ please_ tell me you wore one of these," she prompted, tapping the page that showed appropriate draping for traditional robes.

The Doctor's frown deepened.

"You did!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Better not be photos, 'cause there's serious blackmail potential in that collar."

"_Those_ are ceremonial robes. Very important. Not at all funny," he interrupted firmly.

"Right. 'Course. Sorry," Rose apologized. "I just..." She sighed, hugging the book to her chest. "You're so mysterious. I mean, you never say anythin' 'bout...well, any of this. You haven't even got a proper name. An' I just wanted..." Chewing her lip, she said quickly, "I wanted to know what kind of relationship you think we have. If it's important or just, you know, a fling or somethin'."

His anger vanished the moment he saw the tears that accompanied her words. "Rose," he whispered, crouching in front of her. "I can't tell you how important you are to me. Words are powerful and..." He sighed, reaching up to gently brush her tears away. "I can't tell you," he repeated. "I'm afraid all Time Lords are a bit rubbish at this sort of thing. Lack of practice, you know."

"Yeah. I mean, the book said, your people never..."

"Rare occurrences. Special circumstances only." He cradled her cheek in his palm. "_Very_ special circumstances. And you're certainly that."

"I'll just hafta help you practice," she said softly.

"Yeah," he agreed, returning her smile.

Looking down at the book again, Rose noticed a small detail she'd overlooked. "Doctor?"

"Mmm?"

"How come you've got a belly button if you came from one of these loom things?"

The Doctor was on his feet before Rose even finished her question. "Did I mention I brought Venusian chocolate? Oranges, lavender _and_ chocolate. All in one drink!" He thrust the mug toward her and she gingerly took it. "Unfortunately, they've never added bananas into the mix. We'll have to visit the cocoa fields and see if we can convince them to make a new blend. I mean, it already tastes incredible, but bananas make anything ten times better. Don't you think?"

Rose let out a small moan as she tasted the rich beverage. "Oh, it's lovely just as it is."

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked cheekily.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"You snogged my mate Shareen."

"Well, technically..." he began, but changed tactics when he spotted Rose's glare. "Sorry. I'm very sorry. Very very _very_ sorry. I cannot possibly express exactly how sorry I really am."

"Apology accepted." She moved to the other side of the sofa and set the book down on the carpet, advising, "No more snogging other women. 'Specially my mates."

"Noted," he confirmed, settling on the sofa beside her. "You unlocked the door just in time. Your mum was threatening to cut my hair. Can you imagine? She's probably still out there, lurking with her scissors."

Rose eyed the gravity defying strands. "You could do with a trim."

"My hair's perfect," he insisted, attempting to flatten the unruly strands only to have them spring up again when he took his hand away.

"I can cut it if you want," she offered.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Do you have any experience cutting hair?"

"I've helped Mum for years, Doctor." Rose paused for a moment, before adding quietly, "Even cut Mickey's once or twice."

The Doctor grimaced. "Well...I think I'll need references. Can't very well save the universe with a bad hair cut, can I? Think of the lack of respect. And I think your mum just wants to give me a lopsided cut on purpose. Revenge for taking advantage of her daughter, I suspect."

"You didn't take advan..." Rose stopped as she realized what he was implying. "Did you tell her?"

"No. But I think she's figured it out, Rose. Uncanny abilities of observation your mum." He folded his arms across his chest. "Terrifying really."


	5. Chapter 5

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.

* * *

The Doctor remained seated and perfectly still for eight entire minutes, which for him was nothing short of a miracle. For his haircut, however, it did not bode well. It took all of Rose's determination to keep him from bolting elsewhere. For once, she encouraged him to babble about absolutely anything as it proved an ample distraction from the task at hand. She was almost finished when he suddenly ducked his head and she nicked his ear with the scissors.

After loudly lamenting his injured state, the Doctor announced that she was henceforth banned from any activity involving scissors. "Even those ridiculous safety ones," he concluded.

Observing the commotion, Jackie offered to kiss it better and when the Doctor blanched she commented, "Maybe you'd prefer Rose."

Rose was very glad that she was concealed behind a closet door or else her mum would certainly have seen the blush across her cheeks.

The Doctor leaned close and whispered, "Told you so. Your mum has got us figured out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose muttered, emerging with a handful of gauze and bandages. "Now, hold still."

"That's what you said last time and look how I ended up," he whined.

"'Cuz you didn't listen." She gave him a teasing smile. "Want me to kiss it better or not?"

The Doctor acquiesced.

And so, he ended the day with a large bandage wrapped around his ear which he insisted was absolutely necessary.

Rose ended the day with a bandage across her heart. And more questions. Many many more questions.

Jackie picked up curry for dinner and afterwards they cleared the table for her weekly bridge game with neighbors. Convinced that he could easily win against the gossiping women, the Doctor seated himself at the table and demanded a hand of cards. Rose watched for a few minutes and then slipped out of the flat and down to the street, crossing the paved yard to the other estate building. She approached Shareen's flat with trepidation and took a deep breath before knocking. After a moment of rustling the door swung open to reveal her friend's surprised face.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey," Rose greeted quietly. "Can I...come in?"

Shareen paused, but held the door open. "Yeah, sure."

The flat was as cluttered as Rose remembered it. There were gossip magazines scattered across the sofa and the two girls brushed them aside before sitting on opposite ends.

"Look, Rose, m'sorry about..." Shareen began, brushing her hair back from her face. "Thought he was available. I would never have kissed him if he hadn't been."

"I know," Rose said softly. "M'sorry 'bout my mum attacking you like that."

"Wouldn't've expected any less from her," Shareen admitted. "So...you two been at it all this time?"

Rose blushed. Count on Shareen to go straight to the heart of things. "No. Just recently things've...escalated."

"Can't believe you held out that long. I mean, what's it been? Two years?"

"Bit less than that."

"He's _gorgeous_," Shareen gushed.

"I know, right?" Rose agreed with a huge grin. "Mum doesn't know yet."

"My lips are sealed," Shareen promised, shifting closer to her friend. "So gimme the dirt, Rose Tyler. What's he like?"

Dating an alien meant that there were many things Rose couldn't tell her friend, but there were plenty of tidbits that she could. After an hour of gossiping and giggling, Rose cheerfully headed back across the yard. She'd almost reached the stairs when an unexpected voice caused her to freeze mid-step.

"Rosie Tyler."

* * *

The Doctor, in fact, won so many hands of bridge that the women kicked him out and banned him from ever playing again. Pushing him firmly out the door, Jackie ignored his protests that he hadn't cheated even a little bit, although he certainly knew how. Left to his own devices, the Doctor climbed up to the roof for a breath of fresh air and leaned over the roof edge, gazing down at the street below.

The quiet night was a welcome solace from the turmoil of recent events, until he heard a distant commotion and leaned a bit further over the edge to try and locate the source of the noise. A flash of blonde hair and he was back on the stairs before he even realized it. For once his mind had to catch up with his feet and he almost tripped down the last flight. He hit the pavement running and rounded the corner with the gale of the Oncoming Storm.

His blood ran cold at the sight that confronted him. Some punk in a black leather jacket had Rose pinned against the graffiti covered wall. And was attempting to snog her, only Rose had learned rather effective struggling techniques from their adventures traveling through time and space. "Let me go!" she shouted as she dodged him.

"Not just yet." The man reached to touch her cheek but she turned her head away. "I bet you missed me, didn't you, Rosie."

Before she could protest, a familiar voice interrupted, "Oh, I think she was far too busy to be missing you."

Startled, the man turned his head to regard the interruption. "An' who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And that's _my_ girl your snogging," the Doctor replied calmly even as a storm raged in his eyes.

The man actually had the audacity to laugh. "Think you might be mistaken, mate."

The Doctor covered the remaining distance in three quick strides. "Are you sure about that?" he hissed. "Because I really _really_ think you might want to reconsider."

Smirking, the man stated, "She was my girl long before she was yours. Isn't that right, Rosie?"

The Doctor didn't wait for her to answer. "_One warning_. And that was it."

Roughly pushing Rose aside, the punk swung his fist, hitting the Doctor hard in the face. "How's that for a warning, mate?"

For once, the Doctor managed to recover quickly, slamming the man into the wall. "Oh, not nearly as bad as what I've got in mind for you."

"Doctor..." Rose interrupted, chest heaving as she caught her breath. "He's not worth it."

Pursing his lips with displeasure, the Doctor reluctantly released the man and gave him a firm shove. The man stumbled away and as soon as he disappeared around the corner of the building, the Doctor turned, tentatively reaching out to Rose. "Are you all right?"

Stepping into his embrace, she hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. "Yeah. Now, I am." She sighed as she felt his hands carefully checking her over.

"Old boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Jimmy Stone."

"Oh," he exhaled, remembering the stories she'd related late at night on the TARDIS. "You should've let me punch him then." He kissed the top of her head.

"I think you had more than that planned," she commented.

"Mmm..." he replied noncommittally, stiffening as his nose brushed against the top of her head.

She pulled back. "What about you? Is it broken?"

"Nah." He carefully touched his nose and grimaced. "Well...a bit sticky perhaps."

Spotting the streak of red across his fingers, she gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "Time Lords don't get bloody noses."

"Tilt your head back," she instructed firmly, rifling through one of his pockets.

"Why? What are you...?"

Triumphantly, her hand emerged with a delicately embroidered handkerchief and she pressed it against his nose.

"Rose, I'm fine. Honest. It'll stop in a second," He sighed. "I feel ridiculous."

"And the huge bandage on your ear didn't?" she teased. "And why've you got a ladies handkerchief in your pocket? There somethin' I should know about? I mean, those initials aren't yours."

"Uh..." He looked down to inspect the handkerchief, but entirely forgot her question when he noticed the purpling skin at her wrist. "He _hurt_ you."

"Only a little. I've...gotten worse from him."

"Infirmary," he stated flatly, taking the handkerchief from her and pulling her toward the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Age of Steel_.  
**Author's Notes:** This part has been edited for content. You can view the unedited version on my livejournal which you can find a link to on my profile. Also, last part for this story! But still more to come in this series. Next up, all about the danger of telepathic plants. :) And I've caught up with all the archived parts of the story, so updates will now be once a week.

* * *

The Doctor was in such a hurry to reach his ship that he even soniced open the door to the flat, rather than wait for Rose to find her key. As they rushed past the kitchen Jackie tried to intercept them, but the Doctor interrupted her. "Not now, Jackie."

The console room led directly to the infirmary and the Doctor hurried his companion inside.

"Have a seat. I just need to locate the subdermal applicator and then you'll be fixed in a jiffy." He tossed the soiled handkerchief in the bin and began opening cabinets. "Jiffy? Not sure I like that. Posthaste? Forthwith? Pronto?" He turned with a small metal disc in hand. "Your arm?"

Rose offered it to him without question and winced at the brief stinging sensation that followed a flash of blue light.

"The other one." Another flash of blue light and he brushed his thumb against the newly healed skin. "Any other injuries, I should know about?"

She shook her head.

He set the device aside, but remained standing in front of her. "Well, I should check you over. Just to be sure, you understand. Maybe you missed something. And I'm...very observant."

"I've noticed." Her tongue made a brief appearance at the edge of her smirk. "Think you'd better examine me then."

* * *

Waking beside the Doctor was a rarity still new enough to be treasured. Rose stretched slowly, careful not to disturb him. She reveled in these stolen moments when she could observe him so unguarded. And possessive, if the long limbs wrapped tightly around her were any indication. For someone who rarely slept, he certainly took advantage of every opportunity to sleep beside her. Or maybe the strain of the last several adventures had simply caught up with him. Their little holiday should have been a respite, but instead their relationship had faced new challenges.

This time, she would actually be relieved when they could get away from the estate. When it could be just her and the Doctor again. Running across the universe with no need to conceal their relationship among strangers. She felt horrible not telling her mum.

Suddenly, Rose bolted upright. "My mum!"

There was a muffled groan from the other side of the bed. "What about her?"

"I slept here. Not in my room."

"You haven't since the first time I shagged you senseless," the Doctor stated reasonably.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, I mean in my old room. I don't sleep onboard when we visit my mum. Never."

Slowly opening his eyes, the Doctor turned to regard her, entirely flummoxed as to what she was suggesting.

"Mum is going to notice."

"Ah." Swallowing hard, he shifted to sit up, resting his back against the headboard. "You know, I bet the TARDIS is almost ready to fly. Why don't you just go and tell your mum and then we'll..."

Rose was already half dressed. "You're comin'."

"Right. Of course. How silly of me," he muttered, searching for his own clothes. "Can you at least go out first?"

* * *

When they emerged from the TARDIS, they found Jackie already seated at the table, mug of tea in hand. "Kettle's still warm," she informed them, not looking up from her tabloid perusal.

Rose gave the Doctor a small push toward the kitchen, before he could cause any trouble, and then seated herself across from her mother.

As soon as the alien was out of sight, Jackie set the tabloid aside. "Are you happy, sweetheart?"

Rose blinked. "Um, yeah."

"Good." Jackie returned her attention to the tabloid, slowly turning a page. "Suspect you'll be leavin' soon."

"Yeah. Um, the Doctor said we can go whenever. The TARDIS needs to rest in the vortex for a short bit. But then she'll be fine."

"Are you?" Narrowing her eyes, Jackie scrutinized her daughter. "What happened last night? I might've been a bit sloshed, had a few drinks with the girls, but m'not blind."

Biting her lip, Rose desperately tried to concoct a viable excuse that would distract her mother. For once in his life, that jerk Jimmy Stone might actually save the day. "Ran into Jimmy."

"Oh, Rose..." Jackie set the tabloid aside and embraced her daughter. "I heard he'd gotten out, but I didn't think he'd come back 'round here. I didn't think I needed to warn ya."

Rose sighed in relief. "S'all right. The Doctor..."

"Oh, I hope you let 'im get a good swing in. Skinny alien that he is, still could do some damage I bet. Not so much as that bastard deserves though." Jackie leaned back in her seat. "Still, better'n nothin' I suppose.

They were interrupted by the shrill whistle of the kettle and a moment later the Doctor reappeared. "Tea! Piping hot, so be careful." Sitting in the chair next to Rose, he reached for sugar bowl only to have his hand slapped by Jackie.

"None of that," she admonished, wagging a finger at him. "I'll not have you on a sugar high again. You half scared my neighbors with your crazy card tricks."

"Oh, no need to fret, Jackie," he remarked, flexing his injured hand. "No cards on hand, well, possibly in one of my pockets. But I'd really have to dig and it probably wouldn't be an Earth standard deck. Besides, the TARDIS is almost ready to fly, so..."

"Yeah. The Doctor's got to..."

"Recalibrate the navigation system," he supplied, nodding. "I can do it myself though. If you want to stay. Spend some quality time alone with your mum. I can come back in a few days. Time machine and all that."

Rose frowned. "But I want to come with you."

"Rose, really, it's all right if you don't want to..."

"I do. Want to."

The Doctor beamed. "Lovely." He swallowed the rest of his tea and hopped up from the table. "I'll just warm up the engines. See you in a tick." He leaned forward to kiss Rose, but caught himself just in time, propelling back so fast he knocked over his chair. "Yes! Engine. Won't be a moment."

Once he'd vanished, Rose hurried to finish her own tea, well aware that the Doctor's patience prior to lift-off was practically nonexistent.

"Careful, sweetheart," Jackie admonished. "He's not gonna leave without you. Alien or not, that's the look of a bloke with only one thing on his mind."

Choking on the tea, Rose sputtered, "Wha?"

"See! You'll choke you keep drinkin' it that fast. Or burn your throat. Did I tell you 'bout Abby downstairs? Well, she'd an awful time of it after a hot coffee incident. Lost her voice for a week. Hadta keep writin' everythin' down so people'd know what she meant."

"Oh."

"It was just dreadful." Jackie sighed, staring into the depths of her empty mug. "Need a bit more, I think. How 'bout you, Rose?"

"Um, no. M'fine."

"Just me, then." Jackie smiled and headed for the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Your duffle's under your bed, I think. Oh and there's a few things still in the dryer."

Rose studied the floral pattern on the mug for a moment, her thumb tracing over the leaves and petals. She couldn't quite summon the courage to tell her mum just yet. Besides, they lived in a time machine. They could be back in no time. She took one last sip of tea and then raced to her bedroom to pack.


End file.
